


Protected

by NonbinaryRoyalty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But take care of yourselves, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon? Who's She? Never Heard Of Her, There is a description of an injury, Video Game Mechanics, but its not too graphic, no beta we die like l'manburg, phil gets hurt, techno freaks out, they're family your honor, wilbur saves the day, with a firey and completely unnecessarily large bang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonbinaryRoyalty/pseuds/NonbinaryRoyalty
Summary: Technoblade had always admired Phil's wings, but they did have some drawbacks. Most notably, he couldn't wear a chestplate. This had never bothered him, because Phil was smart, and strong, and as far as Techno was concerned, nothing could really hurt him. That naive assumption was shattered the day Phil stumbled home with a knife in his back.
Relationships: Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	1. The one where Techno and Wilbur help Philza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImperialKatwala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialKatwala/gifts).



As long as Techno had known Philza, he’d admired his wings. They were large, and strong. His feathers were a shiny black, sometimes almost looking blue or purple. They were soft, and beautiful, and whenever he got overwhelmed, Phil would wrap him in a hug, with his wings curled protectively around them, and he’d let Techno run his fingers through them until he calmed down.

That being said, his wings also had some drawbacks.

The most notable one was that Phil couldn’t wear a chestplate. Chestplates were made of metal, or diamonds, made to cover one’s entire torso, made to solidly withstand blows. They were not made to fit around wings, or flexible enough that even if Phil managed to get one on, he would be able to fly in one. 

This had never really bothered Techno before. After all, what they lacked in damage protection, they made up for in escape potential. While he couldn’t withstand as much damage, he could get away from any threat twice as quickly. Besides, Phil was smart, and strong, and as far as Techno was concerned, nothing could really hurt him.

That naive assumption was shattered the day Phil stumbled home with a knife in his back.

Techno had been laying on the floor in the main room of their house, distantly thinking about a book he’d read a while ago, when the door opened, and Philza walked in.

Techno didn’t even realize anything was wrong at first, jumping up to greet him.

“Hey, Phil, how’d it go?” he asked.

Philza had gone to help fight off some pillagers, at the request of a stranger from a nearby village. Philza, being incredibly strong, and incredibly kind, never refused his aid. And so he had set off that morning, promising to be back before dinner.

Philza didn’t answer, instead collapsing onto his son. It was then that Techno saw the knife, placed directly between his large wings.

As gently as he could, Techno lowered him to the floor.

“Wilbur!” Techno shouted. “Wilbur help! It’s Dad, he’s--” Techno couldn’t finish his sentence. Vaguely he realized he was shaking, and wondered what that was about. Technoblade was far more comfortable with gore than most people. But this was different. This was _Phil,_ and he was _bleeding, god there was so much blood._

Wilbur came into the room to see Philza half dead from blood loss, and Techno mid panic attack. Fortunately for everyone, he kept his head. Although not much of a fighter himself, he was the one who patched up his dad and brother whenever something happened. 

He ran to Philza’s side, grabbing the nearest piece of fabric (which was unfortunately, the curtains), and applied pressure to the wound with steady hands.

“Technoblade, get me healing potions, scissors, a clean towel, water, and as many bandages as you can carry.”

Techno, still in shock, blinked at him.

“GO!” Wilbur shouted, spurring Techno to action.

He ran to the basement, where their storage room was, filled to bursting with anything they could ever need, and organized meticulously. There were chests full of bandages, and healing potions, and Techno filled his inventory with everything Wilbur requested, before running back to the main room. Wilbur had Philza lying face down where he’d collapsed, the curtains slowly turning red as blood seeped into them.

“He must’ve eaten one of his Notch apples, or he wouldn’t have survived this long,” Wilbur said, which didn’t bode well for Techno’s anxiety, then held out his hand. “Scissors.”

Techno handed him the scissors, and put the rest of the items to one side, ready to follow his brother’s orders.

Wilbur worked quickly, and efficiently, cutting away the fabric around the wound (Techno did his best not to think of how if he’d inflicted such a wound, he’d be confident it would be fatal), and cleaning it with the water and towel. He carefully removed the knife (“I’m sorry,” Wilbur had said, as Phil unconsciously flinched).Then he poured an entire healing potion over the wound, slowly, to make sure the damaged area got the full effects of the potion.

As the tissue began knitting itself back together, Wilbur took the needle and thread, and began sewing the outsides back together. He applied another healing potion to the bandages, before putting them over the wound. At last, he stepped back with a sigh.

“I think he should be alright,” Wilbur was saying. “He lost a lot of blood, and healing potions aren’t an instant fix, so he’ll probably be weak, and when he wakes up he should definitely drink another potion—“

“But he’ll survive?” Techno asked, almost scared of the answer.

“Yes, I think he will,” Wilbur answered, a slight tremor in his voice.

Techno looked at his brother with awe. His hands and clothes (and the curtains) were covered in blood, and water, and residue from the healing potions. He looked a little shaky, now that the danger had passed, but throughout the whole emergency, he had been steady and certain, knowing exactly what he needed to do to save their father.

Techno hugged him, and felt Wilbur slump into him with a sigh. He wasn’t usually one for physical contact, but in a situation like this? He’d make an exception.

“You should probably go wash up, you’ve got blood all over you,” Techno said after a moment.

Wilbur hesitated.

“Don’t worry, I’ll watch him while you’re gone.”

Wilbur nodded, standing slowly. “If there’s even the slightest change, even if it's so small you think you’re imagining it, shout for me.”

“I will, don’t worry,” Techno said, pushing Wilbur away, before settling down to watch his dad.

His breathing had definitely stabilized. It wasn’t the shallow irregular breaths it had been at first. Still not as strong as it should be, but much better than before. 

Now that the danger was past, Techno’s analytical brain began focusing on a detail that had stuck out to him from the beginning. The knife had been in Phil’s back. Directly between his wings. It was almost impossible to reach that spot, unless you were stood directly behind him. A lucky shot, maybe, but Phil was good. More than that, he was the _best._ He wasn’t one to get snuck up on, even in the middle of a battle. The only way anyone would be able to get close enough to make that wound was….

Techno looked at the knife on the ground, and thought about the stranger.

He’d looked like a villager. Sounded like a villager. Nothing about him had been out of the ordinary, but his boots. Well made, well used boots. Boots made for travel. Boots that could easily have held a knife like this one.

Philza, over the course of his life, had made many enemies. He protected people, especially those he deemed friends, or family. But the people he protected them _from?_ They would do just about anything to get him out of the way. They had tried to before, but always the assassins had ended up dead by Philza’s hand. They didn’t call him the Angel of Death for nothing.

Techno’s face darkened, as he watched Phil’s breathing. It could have been a pillager, if Phil wasn’t _Phil._ If he wasn’t the best of the best, and ever so careful with his life. If he wasn’t too good, and too smart to be overwhelmed, or taken by surprise. If Philza Minecraft had been anyone else, it would have been a lucky shot that unfortunately killed him.

As it was, the only way he could have received such a wound was if he was protecting someone. And that someone put the knife in his back.


	2. The one where Philza is conscious

When Philza awoke, it was to the burning pain in his back. Everything hurt, and where was he? Why was he on the floor? He tried to move, but the burning ache turned sharp when he shifted. 

“Phil?” He heard Techno’s voice above him. He sounded exhausted. 

“Hey, mate,” Phil answered, his voice barely above a whisper. Talking was hard. That wasn’t a good sign. 

“Wilbur!” Techno called, “He’s awake!”

Phil could hear frantic shuffling from another room. Wilbur had been worried about him too. Where was Tommy?

“Dad, are you okay?” Wilbur asked, above him now. 

“Back hurts. Breathing hurts. Moving hurts,” Phil listed for him. He never liked being hurt in front of his kids, but hiding it would only worry them more, and besides, he was smart enough to realize that he was in no condition to be able to take care of himself. 

At least Tommy wasn’t here. 

“Makes sense, seeing as you got stabbed,” Wilbur was saying, and right, he remembered now. 

Following the villager to the far away village (he’d been a bit odd, but so was Philza, he wasn’t going to judge the guy), the ambush, pushing the villager behind him (he didn’t have a weapon, he was defenseless, and Philza could fight, they’d be okay), the sharp pain between his wings. He must’ve eaten a Notch apple.

“You should drink another healing potion,” Wilbur said (right, that would be the burning sensation), “and we should get you to your bed.”

“Where’s Tommy?” Phil asked.

“He was hanging out with Tubbo when you got back, and we told him to sleep over,” Wilbur said. 

“He didn’t see anything?”

“No,” Techno said, and Philza felt a weight lift. 

“Good,” Philza said with a sigh. Tommy was safe, Wilbur was safe, Techno was safe. His family was safe. Everything would be okay. 

Techno poked his face. “Phil you can’t go to sleep yet. You still need to take another health potion, and we need to get you to your bed.”

Phil sighed, and felt it in his back. This was going to hurt. 

With Wilbur and Techno’s help, Philza slowly, and painfully sat up. His wings hung limply at his sides, and it hurt too much to fold them neatly behind him. His feathers would be a mess after this. 

Wilbur handed him the health potion, and he drank it with a grimace. The burning in his back intensified for a moment, before fading back into the consistent ache it had been since he’d woken up. 

“Let’s get you to bed,” Wilbur said. 

“You should probably change out of those clothes, too,” Techno added. “There’s blood all over them.”

The small amount of energy that simply sitting up had taken had already exhausted Phil, and the thought of getting up and doing anything made him want to lay back down on the floor and never move again. But his sons were looking at him, faces full of worry and exhaustion, so he nodded. 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to stand on my own,” he admitted. “A slow falling potion might make things easier.”

Techno nodded, and jumped down the water elevator, before popping up a moment later, holding the potion. Philza drank it quickly, and grimaced at the oddly carbonated feeling it gave him. But it did its job, as Techno and Wilbur were able to help him to his feet without much difficulty. 

They made the slow, painful journey through the front room, and to the door that led to Phil’s room. Getting his armor off was another slow, painful process, but Technoblade was efficient with it, and Phil knew he wouldn’t have to worry about it being cleaned, or put away properly. Techno would make sure it got done. 

His robe, and shirt, however, proved to be a bit of a problem. Philza was doing his best to downplay the effects of the wound on his back, but moving his arms, or wings, enough to get them off was out of the question. After a moment of deliberation, Wilbur got a pair of scissors out of his inventory.

“We probably won’t be able to salvage much of the fabric anyway, and I don’t want to risk it getting infected because your shirt was dirty,” he said, and Phil agreed with him. He had other shirts anyways.

At last, he was able to collapse into his bed (well, he was carefully lowered into it at least, with help from Techno and Wilbur). Wilbur looked him over once more, and made him promise to shout if he needed anything, before finally leaving him alone to rest.

He was grateful he had such wonderful, and brilliant sons, but he was sorry they’d had to see him like that. They hadn’t said much about it, but he could see the bags under their eyes, the worry in their movements. He had really scared them. At least Tommy hadn’t had to worry. Maybe a bit of a silver lining in this situation, but he’d take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found my motivation :) I have a few more ideas as well, so maybe I'll update when the motivation comes again. Lmk what you think!  
> (also wanted to address where Tommy is cause I maybe forgot to include it in the first chapter lol)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like it! I might write a follow up if I can find my motivation lol.


End file.
